SDF-1 Macross (Robotech)
BACKGROUND (as per robotech.com) One of the best known vessels, if not the best known vessel, of the Robotech Wars is the SDF-1 battlefortress. Originally, this was a battlefortress belonging to the Robotech Masters, but it escaped to and crashed on Earth under orders from Zor. The planet Earth spent almost a decade repairing the ship and learning its secrets, then went to war with the Zentraedi fleets that came to retrieve the battlefortress. During the war, much of Macross City was recreated inside the ship, an amazing feat of creative use of available internal spaces. The forward half of the ship is made up of the main armament. On the flanks here are some of the mecha hangars. Behind this is the central hull, command citadel and the 'shoulders' with additional hangars. At the rear are the main reaction engines and the engineering sections. After its first and only fold in human service, two naval carriers were attached to the shoulders. The hull could be transformed into something resembling a humanoid shape, with the main gun booms protruding out of the shoulders. The original purpose for this ability is unknown, though speculation runs towards better engineering access for repairs and refits. As a vessel, the SDF-1 is relatively small and carries few mecha compared to the main line of Zentraedi vessels. The main cannon can destroy any enemy ship, but only one or two at a time, and it has a lengthy recharge cycle. It is suspected that it is more of a planetary bombardment weapon than an anti-ship cannon. However, its secondary particle beam armament is more powerful than those on Zentraedi vessels. Even so, the crew of the SDF-1 was exceedingly lucky that their opponents had orders to capture the vessel, rather than destroy it. The SDF-1 served until 2014, when the ship was destroyed in a kamikaze attack by Khyron. Many of its systems were salvaged and used for the SDF-3. A nearly-complete sister ship, the SDF-2, was destroyed minutes before the SDF-1. Model Type - SDF-1 Class - Super Dimensional Battlefortress Crew - 3500 + 1500 air group and pilots + 11000 troops and other personnel + 50 000 or more civilians MDC By Location Main Hull 50 000 Hull per 40 ft 250 Reflex Cannon Booms 65 000 ea Main Engines/Legs 55 000 ea Secondary Engines 5 000 ea Bridge Tower/Head 6 000 Upper Arm/Docking pylon 2 500 ea Lower Arms (2, see Daedulus, Prometheus or ARMD) NA Main Particle Guns 1 000 ea Secondary Particle Gun 750 Sextuiple Missile Launcher 750 Rail Cannons 1 500 ea Particle Guns 250 ea Missile Launchers 250 ea Hanger bays 2 500 ea Pin Point Barrier (3 then 4) 5 000 ea Omni-directional Barrier 150 000 Note - when reduced to 0 the ODB will explode outwards doing 5d6x1000 damage to everything out to a radius of 25km. Armour - stops up to and including hte equivalent of standard 40mm rounds Speed Flying - Mach 3 max Space - Mach 7 Space Fold - 1 LY per 6 minutes Range - Essentially unlimited but consumable could only last upto 3 years and could be extended upto 15 years or so. Statistics Height - Cruiser Mode 312m, Gun Mode 1200m approx Length - Cruiser mode 1210m, Gun mode 450+m approx Width - 339m originally, 496m with earth carriers attached Weight - 18 million tons Cargo - Combat ops could only be maintained for 25 days Power System - Robotech: RRG Mk.1 protoculture-fueled Reflex furnace cluster Cost - refit cost was presumed to be billions of US Dollars if not 10's of Billions Weapons Weapon Type - Reflex Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-ship/planetary bombardment Range - 300 000km Damage - 1d6x1 000 000 Rate Of Fire - 1 every 5 minutes (20 melees) maximum Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Main Particle Cannons (8) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 4d6x1000 Rate Of Fire - 1 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Secondary Particle Cannon (1, destroyed during launch) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 2d6x1000 Rate Of Fire - 2 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Sextuple Missile (1, replaced the secondary particle cannon) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/missle Range - 200km Damage - 3d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 1-60 at a time upto 4 times per melee Payload - 60 missiles ready, 60 in a reload magazine, takes 2 full melees to reload Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Railcannons (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 1500km Damage - 4d6x1000 Rate Of Fire - 1 per melee Payload - 3000 projectiles Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Particle Gun (16) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 3d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Torpedo Type Launchers (12) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 2000km Damage - varies with warhead type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time upto 4 times per melee Payload - 40 cruise missile type weapons with one of the following warheads: Heavy HE, or Heavy Nuclear Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Missile launchers (48) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/missle Range - 200km Damage - 3d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 1-10 at a time Payload - 10 missiles ready, 100 in reload magazines, takes 1 fullmelee to reload Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and penalties cannot dodge fire from fighters/mecha +2 strike ranged Systems of Note Cross Dimensional Radar - Range of 200 billion km and can track upto 100 000 targets at once. This system allows the ship to detect what may lie along thier fold path or what may be be waiting in the area of their fold destination. Also the system can detect incoming ships prior to them defolding into the area. Standard Radar - Range of 4000km and can track upto 2000 targets at once Radar Warning receiver - Informs the crew of possible radar lock. Range - 4000km Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 4000km and can target upto 200 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 50cm at 20km, as small as 300cm (2.0m) out to 50km and as small as 1000cm (10.0m) out to 100km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Fold Communications - Range unknown. No lag in communication time out to 20ly. +1 second of lag for every 20ly thereafter. (1000ly would have a lag of 49 seconds). Amplifiers can double the effectiveness. Standard Communications - Range of 1 million km with next to no lag between communication points. Gravitic sensors - This system detects and analyzes gravtic anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Electromagnetic sensors - This system detects and analyzes electromagnetic anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Thermal and Infa-red Sensors - This system detects and analyzes Thermal and Infa-Red anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the crew can impose a penalty of -3 to strike and a -20% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within standard radar range depending on terrain. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold thousands of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental System - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed (and can recirculate breathable air indefinitely if neccessary), computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 1000 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several thousand rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewports. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system, power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators so on and so forth. Motion detector/Collision Warning System External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 1000m away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 2000m away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is to a radius of 2000m doing 2d4x10 000md to anything within the radius. Carried Craft (at launch, number fluctuate greatly for the rest of it's operations life) approx 212 VF-1 Valkyrie approx 587 Destroids approx 120 QF-3000 Ghost approx 50 auxiliary craft References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual Robotech Reference Guide Mecha HQ Robotech RPG